Affair
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: She confessed her love and he rejected her. Years later he begins to realize his love for her but it's too late, she is promised to another. They meet secretly, a forbidden act. She could be killed for such a thing... REWRITTEN!4/14/2012
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

Author Notes: Tokka fic.

Affair

**Chapter One: **Four Years Later

Birds chirped loudly, their sweet morning song echoing off the walls and waking Toph from her deep slumber. The day was warm for autumn with only a crisp breeze billowing in through the small cage-like window.

Even though she was awake Toph continued to lay in her large cushioned bed and merely opened her useless eyes to stare unblinkingly at a ceiling she could not see.

From across the room a creak sounded on the hard wooden floors of her parents new mansion. The creaking of footsteps continued until her door opened slowly and in stepped her hand maid to help her prepare for the day.

The footsteps stopped at the end of her bed before gentle, timid hands helped Toph sit up. "Lady Toph, it's time to get up for the day." Toph did not respond but let the maid continue her work.

"It's a beautiful day today, Mistress." The maid sung as she placed silk slippers on Toph's feet.

Toph did not respond and only winced as the maid helped her into the soft silk shoes. Her small, dainty feet were bound by tight white ribbons that confined her bending.

Once the slippers were on, the maid helped Toph stand and brought her to the closet where she helped Toph into elegant robes of silk before letting Toph sit on a small wooden stool.

"Today is a big day..." The maid conversed quietly as she brushed Toph's long ebony hair into a refined, fashionable style. "Guests will be arriving today and for the following week."

Toph stayed completely still as the maid finished her hair and moved to stand in front of her. Toph barely flinched as the maid took her hands into her own, but her pale eyes widened to feel a gold hair pin between them.

"It is a special pin, one my sister wore with her as a symbol for freedom even as she faced the very challenge you do. I'm sure she would want you to carry it now." The maid whispered, her cheerful voice completely gone and sobered.

Toph held the pin and fingered the gold piece delicately. It was shaped as a feather... and for the first time that day Toph smiled and nodded.

The maid placed the pin into Toph's silken strands and stepped back to apply red paint to Toph's full lips. As she finished she placed a hand around Toph again to help her stand. "Your mother wishes you to join her in welcoming the guests."

As they both stepped to the door Toph stopped suddenly and a tear made its way down her cheek. "Meilin..." the maid held her tighter, slightly shocked. "Thank you." Toph stated quietly before burrowing her head into the maid's shoulder and crying.

"Anytime my friend."

Aang jumped off Appa and hurried to help Katara down from the bison's sattle.

On the other side of Appa, Sokka and Suki were taking some of the groups things down from the sattle and trying to hold Momo from flying off to the mansion ahead of them.

"Wow, it's really different then the other one..." Aang commented as he stared out into the vast countryside.

The Bei Fong family mansion was in a new area located in the middle of a large desert in a city owned by a solitary Earth Kingdom. This kingdom was outlawed by Ba Sing Se and Omashu.

It was a beautiful albeit deadly area to live in and full of people who were either wealthy or poor but always questionable.

The Kingdom was called Shangri La and was looked after by the Li royal family. The castle stood off in the distance further located in the desert. It was made mainly of sand and that was a mystery in itself. The sand continued to shift and move and formed the magnificent castle with towers topped by roofs of gold and lined with wood. It was beautiful.

Most of the buildings in the kingdom were made of the same materials, moving sand and wood. They were shaped like flat sided cones and the residents called them Pyramids.

In the upper part of the kingdom was a large pyramid building and was the most beautiful there. It was the new home of the Bei Fong's.

Katara let a frown over come her face. "This place is rather exotic and beautiful but I don't see it as a place Toph would willingly settle..."

Aang and Suki nodded but Sokka only furrowed his brow and frowned deeply.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep Toph waiting... it's a special time for her and the invitation said we were honored guests." Katara murmured as they began to head to the Bei Fong's new estate.

"Yeah, big change to being unwelcome guests the last time we were here." Sokka stated sourly, clearly remembering when they first met Toph and how her family had kicked them out forcing Toph to run away with them.

Suki hit him and he scowled deeper before nodding.

"Toph must have requested our appearance, she must have really fought hard to get her parents to agree." Aang suggested with a shrug.

When they made it to the grounds of the mansion they were amazed by how large the building was and how different from the other pyramids it was. Rather then one cone it was made of ten small cones and was only one floor instead of many with the exception of a giant pyramid in the center.

Sokka looked around in awe and placed his hand on the wall to feel the sand shifting and moving so it merely seemed sturdy. It was loose and shifty but his hand couldn't penetrate the wall.

Up ahead at the entrance were many guests piling into the large building.

As they made their way up they saw Poppy Bei Fong at the door greeting guests and beside her they saw Toph.

It had been four years since they last saw her and they were all surprised by how different she looked.

Sokka looked at her awe struck. She looked so different but she was still recognizable, still Toph.

She was taller then when she was twelve but was still rather petite. Her skin glistened in the hot desert sun and she seemed to stand apart from everyone with her creamy snow white complexion.

Her hair seemed darker then before, it was cleaned from all the healthy coating of earth she used to love and glistened exotically. It was much longer then before and reached her mid waist, half of it falling in soft smooth waves down her back and the other piled high in elegant curls and buns with a single golden pin shaped like a feather by her dainty ears. Her long bangs were brushed to one side.

She wore a silk robe that clung to her womanly curves and pooled around her feet, it was a pale green color that matched her unseeing eyes. A large ribbon was wrapped tightly around her waist to show off her slim and slender waist and tied in a large bow in the back with the tails trailing on the floor in a dark tanned color. At the ends of the skirt were gold and pink petals sketched into the silk material.

Lastly, her lips were painted a deep red to draw the attention of any man to her full pert lips. A tease to remind them she was no longer available...

She was beautiful, even as she stood there with a small frown.

"Something seems odd." Katara spoke, nudging Aang.

Aang blushed and looked at Katara frantically, "What? Odd? I've seen her dressed up before..."

Sokka broke his stare away from her and rolled his eyes.

Suki took a closer look as Toph greeted the guests.

There was a maid at Toph's side, helping Toph every so often when Toph would bow and topple slightly. The maid held onto Toph's arm protectively and Toph was leaned closer to the girl.

The girl was dressed rather well for a handmaiden. Her robes were made of cloth and bits of silk. The robe was a plain dark tan with an apron of white silk. The brown robe was outlined in green silk and the maids hair was a dark brown color and placed in a high braid that fell to her mid back. Her eyes were a startling ice blue and she was no older then Toph.

"That girls from the Water Tribe." Sokka stated shocked.

Suki ignored him and continued to eye Toph, watching as she was turned by the maid to where the next guest stood.

"She can't see."

Katara nodded having also figured it out.

"Well... this is the desert and their mansions floors are made of wood." Aang said, pointing to the platform the guests entered on.

As they made it to the top of the line, the maid gasped and Toph turned her head to her in confusion.

Poppy smiled condescendingly to them and only bowed her head lightly, a show of smugness. "Welcome."

Aang and Sokka both resisted the bait from the disrespect but Katara and Suki showed they were indeed insulted. Momo chirped lowly, almost growling while being held tightly by Suki.

Toph's ears perked at the sound Momo made. Meilin moved Toph to where they stood and Toph bowed lowly.

"Welcome." Toph called as she stood again. Her voice was low and held a strong womanly accent. Soft but loud, sweet but oddly defiant and so fitting for a woman like Toph.

Sokka stared into Toph's eyes that were focused on the ground and was lost to the pale, green pools of her eyes.

As if she could sense someone was staring into her eyes, she immediately brought her eyes up and they connected with Sokka's with impossible accuracy.

Suki watched as this happened and frowned, something about the way their gazes met seemed so right and it unnerved her.

Poppy looked between both Sokka and Toph with an unpleased expression. "Avatar Aang and guests, we are are so glad you could make it. It would be horrible if you could not attend Toph's wedding."

Toph's eyes widened and Sokka's eyes narrowed in slight anger as he turned to Poppy. Her tone was smug and cocky and it angered him even though he didn't know why.

Katara looked at Poppy's smug stance before turning to a confused and slightly horrified looking Toph.

Poppy lifted her hand daintily towards the maid, "Meilin."

Meilin frowned so slightly it almost went unnoticed. "Come Miss Bei Fong. We will show your guests to the gathering room."

Toph's eyes narrowed and she nodded, her surprise wiped from her expression to leave a bitter look in her already dead green eyes. "Yes. Follow us please." Her tone was no longer obedient but sharp and edged.

As they left Poppy at the door, Katara and Aang watched all this confused. Something wasn't right and tensions were running high.

Sokka eyed Meilin as she helped Toph walk. Toph stumbled a few times and it didn't seem like it was only because of the sand and wood beneath her feet. Something else was making Toph stumble...

"I don't understand... you did invite us, right Toph? Why did you seem so shocked?" Suki asked suddenly, Momo chattered and struggled to jump to Toph but Suki held the animal back. Toph seemed to overwhelmed as it was, it would be best to take things slow.

Toph let out a small gasp at Suki's voice and her eyes narrowed further... drifting to a time four years ago. _So it's not just them... _she thought as she continued to recall memories better left to be forgotton.

_The Fire Nation had been over thrown and the war was won, after hundreds of years it was finally over._

_Aang and Katara stood by Zuko, the new Fire Lord and talked about the future of the Fire Nation and all four nations as a whole._

_Sokka was standing in the corner away from the crowd next to Toph and the two had been talking calmly for a while._

"_Sokka..." Toph started a bit timidly and scowled at herself for sounding so weak. Her face was a bit flustered._

"_Yeah, Toph?"_

"_I...I really like you..." Toph began nervously, "I think I... love you."_

_Sokka's eyes widened and he looked down shocked at the young girl, "What?" he squeaked out, caught off guard._

_Toph blushed deeper, not surprised by his startled reaction. "I have liked you for a while now... and I wanted to tell you."_

_Sokka stood upright as the news settled in, shock gone and replaced by a more sober reaction. Suki was across the room with Ty Lee and Mai. Turning back to the twelve year old girl his expression seemed regretful. Rejection hurt and he hated to have to be the one to break her heart, "Toph I... wow. I'm sorry but Suki..."_

_Toph's blushing subsided just a bit and she turned away sharply. "Oh... I didn't mean you had to answer me, meathead. I just wanted to let you know... I knew nothing would come of it, I'm blind not stupid." Toph forced out sharply, laughing as if she had turned Sokka down and not him to her._

_Sokka reached out to her but she pulled back and fled. For the next few days she didn't speak to Sokka and ended up leaving to meet her parents with an awkward goodbye to him as she also bid Aang, Katara, Iroh and the others farewell._

Sokka looked away and Suki's eyes seemed to shine in understanding. Her lips formed a straight line and her eyes lowered to a more somber look.

Toph brushed her bangs out of her eyes and took hold of Meilin's arm, her nails biting into the maid's flesh through the thin cloth. "To be honest." Toph started, her tone sharper, "I had no idea you were even invited."

Katara took a step back, hurt by the revelation. "But... we're your friends Toph."

Toph nodded and gripped Meilin's arm further. "You are, but this is not a time I am proud about and certainly not something I want my friends to witness."

"It's your wedding." Aang stuttered, he could be confused but he thought weddings should be a joyful occasion. Especially to the bride...

Another maid passed by them and Meilin handed Toph off to her, giving Toph's arm a gentle tug. Toph got the message and let the new maid lead her back to her room. "I need to rest. Meilin will take care of you."

When they attempted to follow, Meilin put her arm out. Once Toph was gone Meilin's cold and stern expression softened. "Miss Bei Fong is very dear to me. I know she is dear to you too."

Suki eyed the girl suspiciously. "You don't seem like a normal handmaiden."

Meilin nodded. "I am not. I am Water Tribe nobility. I ran away and met Toph out in Goaling. We became close and I consider her as dear to me as my sister was. When the Bei Fong's announced they were leaving to move here I offered my services to Toph as her personal maid and guard. It was to be approved by Lao and Poppy and I was allowed. Other nations aren't allowed to live here, only to visit... The kingdom of Shangri La is very traditional and not all the traditions are good."

Katara looked at Meilin with compassion. "You ran away? Where is your sister?"

Meilin gave them a sad smile. "My sister was trapped in an arranged marriage for years, she could not escape from it. She did not love the man she was wed to and chose to meet her true love in secrecy. It was an act punishable by death... I would have suffered the same fate of an arranged marriage. My sister told me to escape before it came to that and I did."

Katara gasped and tears formed in her soft blue eyes. Killed because of love even if it were legally infidelity. She turned and hugged Aang tightly, his taller frame wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His expression somber as well.

Suki bowed her head in respect. Her eyes lingering on Sokka's features as they formed a scowl before letting her head fall even lower.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, a memory of Yue flashing before him. "What does this have to do with Toph and why doesn't she want us here?"

Meilin looked at him a bit crossly and Sokka figured if they were as close as Meilin said then she would know that Sokka had rejected Toph's love years before.

"The Lord and Lady Bei Fong invited you out of spite and are using this as way to keep you away from Toph. You see, if Toph is married and has other engagements and responsibilities then she can not go off and be free to explore and adventure."

Sokka's face contorted into a tight frown and he took a sharp step towards her. "What are you saying..."

"The gathering you are here to pay witness is not of choice. You are here as guests to Toph Bei Fong's _arranged _marriage."

"What..." Katara gasped, covering her lips with her hands. Aang held her tighter, both disbelieving and horrified. It couldn't be so... Toph would never allow it but it made sense, everything they saw and heard today.

Suki's face was void of emotion as she watched Sokka's face darken and his thoughts clouded.

**End of Chapter**

Wow, finally managed to write an A:TLA story.

This is mainly a Tokka fic, and there are other couples but you'll have to read to find out. Not everything is as it seems. Sokka is with Suki right now. I like Suki, she's a great warrior and she's witty and smart. That's why I'm having her figure out Toph and Sokka even before they themselves do.

More chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

**4/14/2012**

**Edited and added many things. Was considering making it rated R but I dunno, let me know what you think.**

**Changed the title.**

Affair

**Chapter Two: **A Selfish, Greedy, Hateful - Love

The end of the week came all too quickly, and out of the many guests, only five were completely unhappy with the prospect of this supposedly joyful time.

Everyone was seated on small marble chairs, each with a soft and pillowy cushion for comfort. It was the end of summer, the first day of fall. In this vast desert, there were trees from the more beautiful wooded area's of the earth kingdom, shipped by the Beifongs. The trees leaves were a variety of reds, golds and browns. Many pink and white flowers were scattered amongst the greenest grass that was laid over the sand like a blanket, a small paradise in the middle of a desert. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

Water fell from intricate gold vases into earth bended channels that filled with water. An alter made of wood was strung with curtains of white lace and silk, where an Earth Temple priest stood in black and white robes.

"It's really gorgeous." Suki whispered in awe in their front row seats, curtsey of the Beifong's.

Sokka's brow creased in anger and his lips curled in disgust. His arms were crossed and he was heavily slouching in their "special" seats, not the stools of marble but mini thrones. He hated the "special" seats, he hated the wedding, he hated the Beifong's and he hated that Toph had not listened to him and was going to wed a stranger.

* * *

_Toph had managed to avoid being with her old friends as much as possible and instead had to mingle with her vast family and friendly nobility._

_She had especially avoided Sokka._

_He knew it was intentional, their last moments together weren't on the best of terms. It was sad really, after the war before she had confessed, they had been great friends. Best friends. They had gone through many shenanigans and had so much fun… They were the dynamic duo! they even became the traumatic trio when they roped Fire Lord Zuko into their fun. And they always had fun._

_...Sokka knew if she had been older, he probably would have fallen in love with her. They had gotten along so well, knew each other so well, had fun, talked and sparred. They told each other things they never told anyone else, they confided in each other, they could be themselves completely. They were three years apart, it seemed like such a trivial difference now but back then, she was twelve. She was strictly his best friend and everyday was great… but then at a soirée, one year after the End of the War celebration, all those good times stopped, and she left… and everyone seemed to go their separate ways… and truth be told… it wasn't the same, it wasn't fun anymore… and nobody understood him, like she had. And it was all his fault._

_Now here she was; older, beautiful and betrothed to someone she didn't love, as someone she loved had rejected her. His mind was in agony over the past, believing it was what led the present situation. His best friends betrothal. When he had first found out, all he could think of was Princess Yue, and how she too had been betrothed to someone else, someone she didn't love. How even thought they met and fell in love, if she had lived, they both knew she would have gone through with the arranged marriage. For her country, for her people... but never for her. He wouldn't have been able to save her from that either, he knew._

_She was his first love. He had met Suki first, but he hadn't loved her. He knew it was wrong, he was using her to fill the void where Yue had once been. Who was he fooling anyway. He didn't love Suki as much as he had when he was a boy, an infatuated and romanticized boy fighting in a war. No… he hadn't even loved her then, he couldn't kiss her under the watchful light of the moon, Yue always at the forefront of his mind. To this day, he couldn't kiss her under the moon._

_Suki and him had been together for five years. Four the last three all they've managed to do was fight. She wanted more of a commitment, and he just wasn't ready. He wanted to stay as they were... most of their fights ended in silence for weeks. He knew if they didn't get married soon, she would leave him. Truth be told, he didn't care. He stayed with her, out of his own selfish loneliness and tried to persuade himself, he owed it to her and he needed to protect her, like her couldn't for Yue... but he didn't love her. Not like Yue._

_He didn't want Toph to sacrifice herself to a loveless fate, like Yue, like himself. If she went through with this, she'd never get the chance._

_That's why he came up with his plan. He'd corner her when she was alone, and convince her what she was doing was wrong._

_It turned out to be a lot harder then he thought. Her loyal lapdog, Meilin, never let him close to her. He was right, he could tell she knew how he had hurt Toph and she acted like it was his fault for everything… and maybe it was. Maybe she gave up on love, so she was just willing to go through with this… mistake._

_He'd watch her everyday, and on the third day, after she had finished conversing with them, he followed after them, insisting to Katara and the others about how he was thirsty and wanted to look around._

_For the entire day, he followed them and stealthily kept out of Meilin's sight. He knew he didn't have to worry about Toph on the wooden floors so staying hidden from Meilin was a peice of cake._

_At times, he had to convince himself that the woman he was spying on was really Toph. She was sixteen now, a far cry from her twelve year old bratty self. He knew as a kid she was cute, she had been such a tiny little thing, albeit one of the strongest people he knew. She was even pretty when her and Katara had dressed up for the Earth King's ball, and when she wore her fire nation tunic without the over-wrap... those rare times she was girlie._

_No, she was older now. Her hair was much longer to her waist, and darker, shining in the light. Her pale white features pronounced. Her almond shaped eyes were still large and outlined by thick, long black lashes and her lips were lush and pouty underneath a button nose in a small pale heart shaped face. Silky hair and clean complexion meant no healthy coating of earth. He had to admit, if he had known Toph had cleaned up this nicely..._

_Her engagement ceremony would go on for five nights. On the sixth night she will be married. They were already three days into the celebrations, that's why had to corner her now._

_Everyday she was dressed in the finest silks, robes of the highest fashions from all nations. Today she was dressed in an elegant Water Tribe style. It was such a tease._

_When Poppy Beifong had spoken with them early in the evening, she seemed especially determined to make him extremely uncomfortable. Asking him how pretty he thought Toph looked today, asking if he agreed how well she had grown and it was beyond irritating. He could see the annoyance on Suki's face, but Toph and Meilin had stayed completely disinterested._

_He knew the mother knew how he must have broken her daughters heart. And he knew that was why she was dolled up like a succubus from the Water Tribe. The soft pale blue-jade robe only highlighted her pale skin, and made her eyes look almost like they were pale sea-blue pearls. The robe was made of silk and clung like water over her petite and curvy frame, the off the shoulder design dipping low enough to show ample cleavage, and he once again was reminded it had been four years since he had seen her._

_A tight white obi wrapped around her slim waist, from under her gifted bust, to the top of her shapely hips, where the soft and pale jade robe continued to the floor, where two slits from her thighs, to her ankles; showcasing that unlike normal water tribe fashion, Toph were no leggings, and the pale legs shimmered as she walked, the thin and strong legs driving every man in the room to gaze at._

_And like it had been since he stalked them, his eyes continued to roam the small earth bending woman, noticing once again with a frown, that she wore slippers. There was really no need, as the floor was wood. He kept trying to rationalize the differences of his best friend and this strange woman and he was left confused more often then not, and blamed himself for rejecting her young and fragile heart. He wondered if he had been her first love, as he looked at her sweet face again._

_Her hair was styled out of her face again today, unlike when she had been young and loved her long black bangs to dangle and hide her pretty features. Her sightless milky emerald eyes._

_Her hair was completely down, save for the single thin braid that held her long bangs back and was tied by a single water lily, no a small white lotus blossom. He fingered the white lotus tile from his paisho set and smiled absentmindedly._

_She was definitely beautiful, even without the light dusting of pink powder on her cheeks, or the pale pink eye shadow and red rogue staining her lush and puffy lips._

_Everyday she was dressed up like a princess, pure but with an underlying sensual appeal. A sexy seductive image on an innocent sixteen year old bride to be. A show of what every man in this room could have had, but now, no longer could._

_He hated Poppy._

_He watched as she conversed, often curt and making things short, but always polite… like a machine doing it's job._

_Meilin would always guide her, always in the pale brown and green robe with a white silk apron, she wore her hair always in a neat, high ponytail, the thick curly brown locks in a braid and today looped to end at the nap of her neck. Tiny bangs ended to her mid-forehead and looked sleek and well kempt, she'd have to be, if she were to be the Beifong's daughter's personal hand maiden. She'd have to look respectable, but always less. Her icy blue eyes stood out of her darker shaded skin, much darker then his own skin, and he couldn't help but notice as he observed that she looked soft and chocolaty._

_He really hated himself. He was always zoning in on other women lately… he knew it was due to the lack of passion Suki and he were experiencing… but he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't hurt another woman he cared for. He wouldn't do that._

_He continued to follow them as they walked through the grand ballroom of the Beifong pyramid and Meilin would ward off the men that tried to get a little too friendly with Toph. The talks between the interested men were granted but just a few minutes with the fair lady of the Beifong house._

_The taken lady, dressed as if a doll to tease the men to show them all what they have missed. Pure, beautiful, seductively dressed but she always wore a frown, often faking the tiniest of smiles with a miniscule upward tilt of her tantalizing lips._

_But he watched, as her and Meilin would converse and a ghost of a smile would appear and it was small… but the smile was real, genuine and it was wonderful._

_His resolve was real, he would do anything to make sure she'd always smiled, because if she went through with this... He followed them for the rest of the night, he wasn't supposed to be gone so long, he said he was off to mingle. He'd have a few drinks and he'd be back. Hopefully they wouldn't come looking for him._

_He wouldn't go back until he spoke with Toph and stop her from the biggest mistake she'd ever make. He left the room, falling further behind Toph and Meilin as they made their way out of the grand ballroom of the center pyramid and out the back into the gardens, where the ceremony was going to be held._

_He didn't stop to admire, nor would he have wanted to, it made him sick. He watched Toph bend, and he observed as she only ever used her hands as she sat on a bench made of solid Earth. He stayed in the edge of the mansion on the wood of the balcony, cloaked in the dark behind curtains and out of Meilin's sight and off of Toph's sight through the ground. Her vision was fuzzy on sand, but she'd know someone was there. So he waited and watched as the greatest Earth Bender the world had ever and will ever see, barely bend anything, as if her feet no longer worked._

_The party was beginning to die down and he remained hidden, even as his friends and sister had walked by his hiding spot._

_He followed Toph and Meilin through the mansion again, towards the private living quarters in the top level of the central pyramid. He often hid behind the curtains lining the moving walls of sand. Out of sight, and as quiet as air. He'd need to be, as the walls were filled with silence as they left the sounds of the party bellow. Surely Toph's hearing was much better, so he stepped in tune with Meilin, far back enough his breath or the movement of his clothes shifting couldn't be heard._

_He watched as they slipped into what must have been Toph's bedroom. He held himself against the wall in the curtain for what seemed like hours, until finally he thought Toph was never going to be alone and made the slightest move to leave before the large wooden door opened suddenly and Meilin bid a farewell and goodnight to her Lady Toph and existed the room, closing the door. Meilin eyed the walls, almost as if sensing him but soon moved to walk down the corridor, and disappeared down the hall. He waited longer, a good hour or so before he deemed it safe and moved out of the curtains and across the hall towards Toph's bedroom._

_He opened the door and closed it softly, placing the lock down behind him._

_Rustling of sheets and silk at the end of the room made him turn to look at the large lavish bed where a small lump was lying in the middle. The bed was about half the size of his own room! His eyes narrowed in jealousy, he did envy his friend's wealth._

_The small lump made a kittenish moan, and a delicate pale hand reached to move the blankets down slightly, but never sitting up. "Meilin?" The sweet feminine voice asked cautiously. He had to stop and think if this really was he good friend Toph, the little girl who had slammed her way into all their lives as a kid… but that was four years ago, and even tough tomboys were still girls and when girls grow up… they become women. He shook his head of the memories of having watched this strange and girlie Toph. A ladylike woman of the respectable and powerful Beifong family. No, he figured Toph would grow up one day. He'd considered how girlie she could be, when she had dressed up for the Earth Kings ball, when he had first met her at her estate in Gaolong._

_No, he was certain, that this was too drastic of a change. That this wasn't her. Not really._

_He moved away from the thick wooden door, it was locked and he was sure sound didn't carry well through the thick sand walls and curtain linings._

_"No it's me." His feet traveled soundlessly over the shiny wooden floors and he sat down on the large bed, still further enough away from her that she was out of his reach, and it made his hands itch. Her long waist length thick black hair was loose and brushed to smooth straight strands like a black pool of silk that he wanted to run his hands through. She was dressed in a simple silk night wrap, it was a dark emerald green color and was pined by a simple gold clip holding it together at the top, the material curved over her breast and wasn't tight or loose but flowed over her curves to her tiny waist over shapely hips._

_She immediately pulled the blanket up to her neck and sneered. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded, voice heated and low. It was good to hear the attitude._

_He hated her newfound subdued behavior._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, completely ignoring her question and asking one of his own. He just didn't understand her anymore._

_Her eyes rolled heavenward and she moved underneath the blanket as she crawled underneath them towards the opposite side of the room from him, removing the blankets completely and standing once she made it to the other side._

_The silk wrap wasn't very long, Sokka observed as he eyed the soft smooth legs, shining and almost glowing in the pale light of the moon from the inlet balcony on her inward tilted wall of the sloping pyramid. Her hips sashayed as she walked with those impossibly long legs for one so short, the silk shifting from hip to hip barely managing to contain her shapely back and rear._

_He REALLY hated himself. He needed to stop. He was being selfish, and greedy. He was once again thought of the old days, when she was young and her snaky attitude and powerful bending and carefree ways... And as he remembered, he couldn't believe he never noticed how truly tiny she was, even then. With her personality, she appeared as big as the mountains she bended. He thought of that day, the day she confessed. He had never imagined what Toph would be like as a young woman and while he missed her personality greatly, he couldn't help himself from looking at her through lustful eyes. She was no child anymore, she was a woman. Lu and Ta, he really hated himself, and wished he hadn't denied her those four years ago._

_He forced his eyes to crawl up from her backside, watching as her long and insanely thick hair fell to her lower back, her waist and swished like the silk of her robe as she walked. It shined with the reflected light just as her creamy legs shimmered from the glow of the moon. He followed her and kept his head to the ceiling, his hands folding themselves across his chest to keep his twitching hands occupied. The moon was out in full tonight._

_"You're the one in my private chambers, what are YOU doing?" She sat down on a bench facing the desert and to the right was the Palace of Shangri-la._

_He sat down next to her and kept his eyes on the moon. "Why are you getting married?"_

_She scuffed and rubbed her sore feet together, the binds having been removed by Meilin. She could make the outline of Sokka sitting next to her on her balcony, the wooden floors gone and bare to be replaced by the shifting sand under her feet, but because the ground was sand and constantly shifting, she could barely make out his fuzzy image. She was well adapted enough to make out his form and exactly where he sat. She didn't have to feel through the earth to know his heart was pounding as he watched the sky. She could hear it. "That's none of your business."_

_He turned to look at her and she moved her body to face his on the bench, her eyes seeming to again magically look him directly in his deep sea blues. Even he had to admit how odd it was that their gazes could directly connect to each other. It was the reason he often forgot she was blind._

_"We know it's an arranged marriage. Don't go through with this." He pleaded softly, looking into the sightless pale emerald hues. They looked almost blue at night with the light of the moon. Her skin was glowing almost in contrast to her inky black hair. She had always been like an exact opposite of Princess Yue, whereas Suki's soft spoken words and kind and gentle personality reminded him so much of Yue. Strong beautiful women with another side to them. A fiery free spirit. Toph had always been a fiery free spirit with a surprisingly small side to her that was vulnerable and girlie. He had always watched over her, and enjoyed that small side of her, it made him feel useful when he was with the tougher then nails, the worlds greatest earth bender._

_She scuffed at him and glared, her full lips popping open into a scowl. She was extremely well talented in facial expressions for one who never really saw them, then again on solid earth she could feel all the muscles move and into what position. She saw detail she just didn't see depth or color just the outline and contours of the body and clothing. like a black sculpture in a black world._

_Here however, she only saw a blurry outline, and inside, on the wooden floors, she saw nothing. "Again, it's none of your business and I'm going to go through with this. We haven't talked in four years, you don't know anything. You wouldn't understand honor, duty and responsibility. I'm not a child anymore."_

_Sokka glared back. "I know plenty, I also know you shouldn't marry someone for those reasons, only for love."_

_Toph turned away from him and crossed her arms. "If there weren't other reasons aside from love, betrothals wouldn't exist." Her face leaned down almost depressingly, "besides, who would marry a blind girl anyway?"_

_Sokka grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tiny frame to face him, she responded by bringing her arms up shocked and placing them on his chest and pushing away from him. She stopped when she felt his breath, his face was inches from her. She could feel his words on her face and it surprised her she was too stunned to move._

_"Are you doing this because I couldn't return your feelings?" He whispered, his breath dancing over her face and blowing her bangs out of the way. The first time in thee days, he'd seen her bangs free to fall in her face._

_She scowled and pushed hard on him enough that he would have toppled over if it weren't for the surprisingly strong grip he had on her upper arms._

_He was frowning when he shook her suddenly making her she cry out in surprise. He could tell she was pissed but as soon as she opened her mouth to give him a peace of her mind, just as her fists were raised, his lips were on her. His mouth moving frantically over her lips, his tongue dipping into to caress her own, taking the opened opportunity to explore her sweet mouth._

_Her eyes remained open, and so did his._

_Her hands gripped his shirt but were confused from further action. She didn't understand what was going on. It was all so weird. For a moment she thought of herself as that twelve year old girl she had once been. A proud, no-none-sense tomboy and rule breaking brat… that loved best friend. Her eyes closed then, and his hands slid from her arms to wrap around her tiny waist, so delicate in size, she was tiny compared to his much bigger frame, but as his hands gripped her small sides, dug their way up and down her back, he couldn't deny the firm hard muscles hidden under a thin silk wrap. His arms pulled her close as she responded back to the gentle prodding._

_She moaned and just like that, the noise of her own pleasure snapped her out of her childish desire and her eyes were wide open. She pulled him close before pushing him away with enough force he fell back off the bench. She raised the back of her wrist in astonishment and horror to her lips and her other fist close in to her chest. "Go." She whispered in shock. This was too much to handle. He was still with Suki. He had turned her down. Now he wanted her, when she was promised to someone else? She felt an assortment of emotions and it was too much._

_"Toph, please… you don't have to go through with this."_

_Toph stood and he followed. "Go." She hissed vehemently, pointing towards her door through her bedroom._

_He stopped her retreat and whirled her to face him, her sore feet tripping over themselves and making her fall into his chest. He held her arms tightly, his arms wrapped around her entire body in a tight hold._

_She barely reached his shoulders. Damnit, he was always going to be that much taller then her. It made her blood turn from heated to boiling. She hated him! "Let go of me. I hate you!"_

_His grip loosened but he didn't let her go. "Toph… I'm sorry." He didn't love her, sure, she was gorgeous and she was amazing, her accomplishments ranged to the impossible metal bending and more, but he didn't love her. Maybe he could but right now he just didn't want whoever her betrothed was to have her, he wanted her… simply because whoever her betrothed was, didn't deserve her. Maybe Sokka didn't either, but he didn't care. He knew Toph, not matter how much she's changed, they shared too much, spent so much time together, their past connected them always as best friends._

_"Do you love him?" he questioned softly, his grip tight once more. He looked down into her sweet cupid face, like a china doll, and his gaze fell to her lips, the memory of just a second ago running rampant through his memory and intensifying his urge. He knew this was wrong, and it didn't help that he and Suki hadn't for months… or maybe because this is what he had wanted from Princess Yue, what he wished he could have had with Princess Yue... but the girl in his arms kept calling for him to do things he knew he shouldn't. He just wanted to have her, even if he didn't love her. He barely knew her anymore, but he could try, if she let him. What if she did love this man?_

_"Yes. I do." She ground out through gritted teeth._

_He smirked, his expression cocky. "Your lying." He couldn't help but feel like a kid again, messing with Toph back in the Fire Nation, and instead of Zuko being their victim, he was the only player and Toph was his prey. "You enjoyed that kiss much more then someone who loved someone else should." He really did miss her, and they had a lot of catching up to do._

_Her eyes looked like pale green fire in her narrow almond shaped eyes, darker in the shade of her long black lashes. If looks could kill. Her cheeks were ablaze with a dark cherry flush, dark with embarrassment and darkened by her anger. Her lips parted but she was silenced again as he revisited her sweet lips and this time, she let her lips do the venting for her. She kissed him back feverishly, heated, angry, passionate._

_He pushed her into the room, and she fell to the bed with him on top of her. They parted as they collapsed, and he kissed along her neck, her nails digging into his scalp, removing his tie and letting his soft brown hair fall around his face and neck. Her hands pulled at his soft locks and scratched along his scalp, her breaths in sharp gasps._

_His lips found hers again and she let her hands trail to his loose tunic, before ripping it down his shoulders and biting him. He hissed sharply and rolled, taking her with him until she sat on him. He fisted her long hair with his strong large hands and pulled her face to his; pouring passion, frustration and anger into his kiss. His mind was made up as his hands roamed over her adult curves and she bit his lips, kissing him just as deeply, passionately and as crazed as him._

_Her hands tore at the rest of his tunic until his muscular chest and arms were bare below her. She kissed and nipped along his torso putting all her sorrow, her frustration, her anger and pain into her movements, it was sensual and he knew, her mind was made up._

_She loved him still. And he didn't love her. They were both lonely, and both needy. Their minds were set, she didn't want to give her most precious gift to man she didn't love, and he was overwhelmed by his own lust and anger, his frustrations from his confused feelings for Suki and for his irritation with Toph's decision to wed a stranger, and how he could never have had Yue, even though he had wanted to. Whether she had lived or not, he wouldn't have been able too. He felt wrong but he was selfish, and he wouldn't let a man who Toph didn't love touch her for the first time, not like this, not for her first. He was selfish and dirty and he loved every minute of it._

_His hands moved to the clasp of her simple silk wrap, knowing once he removed this, she would be bare to him. He waited for her hesitance but was rewarded by her bending the clasp off and across the room, her silky smooth white skin bare to him as they wrap fell down around her showcasing the slim hourglass shape of her body. Her creamy skin was all he could see, and he lost all thought, as they lost themselves to passion, each for their own selfish and greedy reasons._

* * *

Music suddenly began to flow throughout the ceremony and everyone turned in their seats to watch as a stunning figure in white silks walked down the earth encrusted path. Everyone murmured as she walked passed each row, every isle, and they admired her stunning beauty.

Sokka hated her wedding robe. The white silk falling to pool along the floor in elegant waves, lined in gold and emerald, her robe was open and beneath she wore an elaborate silk white top, her midriff bare for all to see, with white pants made of lace and see-through, billowy with gold bangles on her ankles. Gold bikini bottoms were the only thing covering her from the lustful eyes that watched her march down the isle.

Emeralds were strung along her neck in gold and silver chains, wrapping over and over again in loops on her shoulders and resting on her hips. Silver and gold bangles jingled on her wrists and a simple gold emblem of earth sat in the center of her brow in a golden tiara wrapped around her head where a see through veil of white sparkly silk fell over her face and trailed several feet behind her.

It was the dress style brides in Shangri La wore and it showed much more of Toph to many then he'd of liked. His eyes trailed over her form, her legs could be seen through the fine lace pants, that ended low on her hips, with gold bottoms that didn't even end to touch her legs but only covered her woman hood and her backside, across her hips. On the top of the pants was a chastity belt made of real gold. The only design was a key hole in the center and he smirked. The tradition was to showcase what was pure and desired but can only can be unlocked by the wedded husband.

Sokka felt no guilt as he smirked at the belt, the promise was a lie because he had stolen the husband-to-be's greatest wedding gift, his wife-to-be's sacred flower. He reveled in his pride, knowing that whoever this guy was, he would at least not be granted that from Toph… but it angered Sokka as he continued to think, it made him sick… to know that someone would touch her, the way he had touched her, taste her, the way he had tasted her and have her… whenever he wanted to have her for the rest of his and Toph's life.

He faced forward and no longer looked at Toph making her way down the isle.

Suki had turned with everyone to face the lovely image of Toph, in all her wedding regalia of Shangri-La but had truly watched Sokka's eyes, as his baby blues roamed up and down the earth benders womanly figure, strong, slim and shapely gifted. She watched as he appreciated the girl and his eyes laughed at the chastity belt.

She was reminded of two nights ago, when Sokka hadn't returned with them at the end of the soiree and how he hadn't come to their room, for the entire night, until dawn. The next night he had made love to her so feverishly, almost insatiably… Suki frowned and her eyes misted as it clicked. Her heart broke a little but she had known of the little earth benders feelings, and she knew her and Sokka were slowly falling together towards an end. Her face was angry, and flushed and her eyes were misty. It wasn't fair either way, and it wasn't right. Had he no shame? Had he no guilt… had he not thought of her at all? Or was it Toph that he thought of last night as he devoured her body in passion they hadn't shared in over a year.

Toph descended to the alter, where a man in white robes and a white turban stood with a simple red rose in his hands. On a gold belt sat a gold key, matching the chastity belt to which it unlocked. His face was slightly tanned, and his features sharp. He wasn't much older then Sokka but much older then Toph, where as Sokka was three years, this man must have been in his mid to late twenties. He was probably seven to ten years older. He was tall and well built, and his dark obsidian colored eyes roamed the body of his wife to be in clear lust and desire that Sokka bit his tongue to stop himself from stopping the wedding. Toph had made her choice. She had used him and he had used her and they both had thoroughly enjoyed it with no regret, but if she had to live with someone she didn't love, to her it was better then living with someone whom she loved but didn't love her back. She wasn't a child anymore and she didn't assume their night had been anything but two desperate souls to use each others bodies for comfort.

The ceremony continued, and Toph became Princess Toph Beifong of Shangri-La married to Prince Ryo Xing of Shangri-La second successor to the throne.

Sokka really hated himself, because he didn't love her and hated her, for not giving him the chance too.

**End Chapter**

Wow I can't believe I just wrote that but I LOVED IT! Wow didn't know I had it in me to make a scene like that aha c; but yey! Now that the first two prologue chapters are over I can finally get on with the bigger plot of the story.

It won't be a forever update I promise and I hope you all can forgive me. I wrote more then I normally do to make it up to you and I'll be updating more frequently now that I have a stable plotline into the real story that's unfolding. This was so hard to write for so long I didn't know how I was going to be able to get the two married and how Sokka was going to take to her being wed and if he's try to do anything to help or stop her and I had NO idea it would turn into this. I mean wow it really took on a life of it's own and my hands couldn't and wouldn't stop typing but I am so pleased with the result!

I hope you all are too, I'll update soon enough I promise, thank you all for having the patience to deal with me c: Let me know what you think! I hope the scene didn't upset anyone, it didn't go into to much detail and they're older. If I offended you I'm sorry.

Story is rated T so nothing graphic but it can get pretty heated. It's a story of infidelity, hmm I wonder if I should change the title to that. I'm undecided yet.

**4/14/2012**

**Edited and added many things. Was considering making it rated R but I dunno, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

Chapter dedicated to JN17 for her inspiring ideas c: She's helped shaped this chapter in our PMs, THANK YOU!

Affair

**Chapter One: **The Night Before The Wedding: Prepare for Ambassadors!

After the wedding ceremony, Toph was taken to the Palace. Against her wishes _Avatar Aang and friends_ insisted upon joining them for the ceremonial feast at the palace.

Toph frowned, she was annoyed the entire way there. Her husband of a mere hour, Ryo Xing, had enjoyed the short ride on Appa. She had to admit while it was terrifying, she did miss and enjoy it herself, however some things were a bit awkward. Such as how her husband was a tad bit occupied chattering with Aang and Katara about their bison that on the way there, he barely noticed how Sokka was sitting next to her, and how he brushed up against her when he had whispered his bitter congratulations to her.

To make matters even worse, Suki was suddenly too short with her. Outwardly she seemed completely normal when speaking with her, but Toph could suddenly hear a hint of bitterness in her voice too. She hoped she was imagining things, it was different now. Guilt racked at Toph's insides, guilt but no regret.

As much as Toph liked Suki and admired how strong she was, a part of her still disliked her. She remembered when she had first met Suki and how angry she was when she realized that this girl came along and just took her crush away. Inwardly she had to chuckle at herself. She had no claim on him, Suki may have met him first, _but she had spent MONTHS_ sleeping, waking and living with Sokka before those two had been reunited.

Suki may have come in and instantly made his young heart swoon, but her and Sokka had a deeper connection, a wonderful friendship. They shared many things. Stories, laughs, jokes and sarcasm. The fought together, ate together. They talked, they cried together.. they hugged. They slept under the same stars together. When Toph thought of this, she couldn't help but blush. Sleeping under the stars or across Appa's warm fur was one thing, but three nights ago… when Sokka had come to her room… her blush deepened. She frowned through her rosy visage and instantly scowled, betting on anything that he was smirking at her suddenly red face. He sat next and nuzzled her on purpose she was sure.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was much deeper now, a masculine and husky baritone. Sokka's voice had matured and he was taller then her still, with her only reaching his broad shoulders.

They had been walking through the palace for a while now after they handed and _Sokka_ had helped her down when Prince Ryo had offered. The humungous Pyramid and it's grounds, were a maze of hallways, rooms and courtyards. They were lagging behind her husband and Aang. Katara and Suki were talking with Meilin shortly behind her and Sokka.

She smirked. "Oh, you know. Blushing bride and all." She shuffled her bare feet along the ground. If he could mess with her, she though indignantly, she could too.

Her bare feet felt good on the solid earth. She had been forced to comply with tradition of foot binding from her parents. Girls feet were bound to keep them small and dainty in high society. She had talked with Katara about it briefly at the Beifong estate and found it was common culture in water tribe society. Katara's feet had been bound when she was young. Bending had been a bitch during the four years she had to endure it, but she had found that the endurance had helped her advance in her sand bending. "I'm really just happy about the floors. Now that I can see in detail again, I can enjoy how awesome this place is."

She had to admit, the palace was an amazing piece of architecture. The floors were neither wood nor shifting sand, but of hardened earth, the earth from what she could tell, had been bended for all the floor levels of the royal estate. It was amazing. And she felt a lot more like her old self now that she was back on solid ground.

Sokka glared down at her for a second, remembering what night it was for her but smirked back. "Oh well ya. Moving walls of sand. I guess that would be cool." He would NOT comment about that bit of a blushing bride. She had succeeded in pissing him off with that comment, so he knew he needed to ignore the bait. He kind of enjoyed them messing with the others head. It was like old times… but with a subtle not so innocent anymore tone to their bantering.

It was good to be talking to her for more then a few minutes, the conversation between them felt comfortable and they could easily talk to each other like they had when they were best friends even though four years of not speaking had passed. Their was only one night out of an entire week at the Beifong estate that he had gotten to talk to her without her walking away due to appearances. That same night he had seen Toph in a completely different light. He didn't see her as the best friend he had missed almost every day, but as a woman. A very attractive woman whom knew things about him his sister didn't even know. It felt immensely intimate, on a level he wasn't used too, and it felt great.

He only admired her more now. He watched her as she walked, a comfortable silence now between them.

She was still in her bridal getup, but her outer robe was gone leaving her shoulders and arms bare, and the taut abs along her flat stomach for everyone to see. The white lacy material that wrapped around her ample chest and neck was hardly considered a shirt and reminded him more of his sisters under wrap. She was still wrapped with the loops of gold and silver chains. Various emeralds dangled and clicked on the necklaces, the little bell like sounds drew more attention to her as she walked.

He loved her hair. It was in her signature giant bun, with her bangs clipped at the side of her face by a single _golden feather _shaped clip, it looked like rare water tribe white gold. He looked briefly at Meilin and Katara before turning back to Toph. Her hair kind of reminded him of Katara for a moment, because now she had thick tendrils of hair falling by her ears to sit atop her chest and swish as she walked. Like fallen, thicker hair loopies.

Her pants were billowy around her long, strong legs, cuffed to her ankles by gold bangles that jingled when she moved. The soft flimsy material was see through, and gold bikini styled shorts, covered her front and rear. A thick gold belt wrapped over her hips, dipping in front of her womanhood with a single keyhole.

Sokka had to smirk again as they came to a stop at a large doorway where two women were waiting.

Prince Ryo Xing hugged the two woman and turned to the others. "These are my sister in laws, Cai and Yi Min."

They were both exceptionally beautiful, with russet colored tans and dark brown eyes. Cai had short, thick strands that fell around her slender face to her chin in a soft brown color, while Yi Min had slightly wavy hair that fell to her shoulders in a dark reddish brown color. They looked only a few years older then Toph, herself was.

Ryo turned to his sisters, "The Avatar will be joining us in our feast."

Cai smiled, her features sharp and catlike. "Wonderful, it is a pleasure to meet you Avatar."

Aang smiled. "Likewise." Aang's lips pursed and he frowned thoughtfully. "I thought you only had one brother?"

Prince Ryo Xing smiled, his white ceremonial marriage turban wrapped around his head, but his hazel like eyes were fierce in his face sandy tanned face. "While it is not custom in many places, our kingdom allows the King to marry three wives. My brother currently has only two."

Katara made a quick grimace and smiled awkwardly. "Is that a custom among the whole kingdom?" She spared a pitying look to Toph, who would have kicked her ass, she was sure, if she could see it.

Ryo stepped close to Toph and briefly touched her shoulder, she made no move and he smiled when he drew his hand away. "No, only the king may have multiple wives."

Yi Min smiled friendly, she had a sweet and almost maternal disposition as she looked at Toph. "Congratulations sister, to becoming apart of the family. If you'll all come this way, the feast has already been prepared and is waiting on us."

As they walked and sat down, the King rose from his seat where he sat on a cushion at a long, low table and smiled. He must have been a younger brother, they realized as he looked no older then Sokka. His wives kissed his cheeks and he sat down, with them both on either side of him.

Suki couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. Unlike his brother, who was attractive but older, King Ryu Xang had no beard and his hair was long and black. The thick strands curled in a high tribal like ponytail and he had only an emerald in a triangle pasted on his forehead. He had the same russet tan as his wives but his eyes were a startling deep forest green, looking just like the royal emerald at the center of his brow. He was tall and muscular, and from the bare feet, she could only assume he was an Earth Bender. As a member of Shangri-la, he very well could be a Master Sand Bender.

"So who are these guests of yours that intrude on our family's private tradition." The king spoke in a smooth, masculine voice. Toph had to admit, his voice was suave like a silky purr. Being as she couldn't technically see what a person looked like, she could only admire a persons voice as a way to vent her vanity unless she was able to touch them.

Katara was blushing, and Aang did not look pleased as he tore into his desert peach. He managed a smile. "I'm the Avatar and these are my friends. Toph was my earth bending master."

The king smiled condescendingly, "And I am King Ryu Xang of Shangri-la. It is pleased to make your acquaintance Avatar…?"

Sokka frowned annoyed at the Kings sudden arrogance. "Aang, Avatar Aang."

He smirked at Sokka and dismissed them by closing his eyes as he raised his fork. "Ah, yes well then."

His older brother smiled awkwardly, "It is my wedding day, and as to tradition, this is my present to my bride."

Toph popped a few more water-berries into her mouth, and took a large chunk out of the bread and cheese sandwich she had sculpted from the foods Meilin had put on her plate. She couldn't wait to dig into the giant chicken turkey leg. "What present?"

King Ryu frowned not amused with his brother, but turned his eyes to the newest addition to the royal court, his brothers young wife. Toph Beifong. He figured the girl to have been deformed and a mousy muscle woman, as she was hidden in seclusion from the public for so long, and crazily ran away from home to fight in the war. But the image that sat before him was anything but.

She was incredibly attractive, she was strong and she had muscles but she was lean and slim. She was very petite, probably a foot shorter then him and she had been gifted with curves and long thick black hair and pale peachy skin. Her eyes were catlike and lined by thick lashes and polished black brows. He knew she was blind, but hadn't expected her sightless eyes to be so pretty. They were such a pale milky sea green, so bright yet so lifeless at the same time. He wondered what her eye color would look like if that pale haze was lifted from her colorful orbs.

She belched and he frowned, the moment over. As he continued to observe her, his frown turned to a smirk as he realized she would need to be broken.

She leaned back in her chair slightly, uncaring and comfortable to her liking, as if no one else mattered. A statement of rebelliousness, he was positive, as she put the manners he had been hearing so much about, back into the coffin where she had originally killed it, from what he heard of her in the war. She was cocky in her mannerisms, and he realized she had only been playing the role of mannerful, polite society daughter of a grand noble until she was finally wed. Now that the wedding was over, she was showing she would be in charge. She was showing her true colors.

It was arrogant and he banged his fist on the floor discreetly and unnoticed, save for the sudden jerk of the cushion she sat on. Their knees were meant to be bent as they ate at the table that was low to the floor. The cushions were meant for comfort, and she lazily had her legs crosses over them, with one arm behind her and the other stuffing her, he had to admit pretty, face.

Her head turned to him sharply and she glared at the fact that he had bended the earth under her cushion to push her legs under the table causing her to sit up sharply.

Katara eyed the tensions between the King and Toph wearily before laughing to lighten the mood. "So this is a celebration and all, where's the wine?"

Prince Ryo Xing looked away from his brother and his wife and smiled back, clapping his hand to the hand maidens by the door. "A marvelous idea Lady Katara, Shangri La is famous for it's Sparkling Peach Wine, a delicacy in native lands."

Katara hummed at the name, "it sounds delicious." She was a fan of a good wine tasting.

Sokka puffed up and crossed his arms over his chest, a habit he had as a kid to make himself look bigger and manlier, a habit he had not stopped even after he had bulked out a bit. "Don't you have anything stronger then that? I'm a man. I want a real liquor." He brought his arm around Aang's shoulders, "Right Aang, this is a celebration and all, why hold back! It's not everyday Toph gets married." He bit out a little harsher on the end then he had intended as he stared at her from across the table where she sat, sending a condescending look to her husband on the right. "Or can't ya handle it."

"Actually Sokka…" Aang started to say but was silenced when Sokka knocked him on the back hard enough to send his friend forward slightly, Aang turning to scowl at his laughing frame briefly but took the hint anyway. "Yeah… sounds like a _great_ idea." Aang had to admit the year and a half he had spent with Toph and Sokka and the following for years with his new brother in law, he had picked up on sarcasm pretty well.

King Ryu frowned in displeasure at Sokka, but soon he was smirking arrogantly, this was rather enjoyable. His kingdom had experienced far too much boredom for the young nineteen year old king not to be amused with the situation and he found it to his liking. He watched at how the Water Tribe man would gaze at his brothers wife with looks akin to lust, anger and betrayal. He watched as the blue warrior's woman was ignoring everyone around her and eating her food silently. This would be very entertaining indeed. "How about we bring a bottle of the Golden Spike liquor, dear brother?" He smirked. "It is a very strong mixture and is aged to perfection."

Sokka smiled. "Perfect. Bring as many bottles as you can!"

The king smirked. "Trust me, one bottle will be plenty."

Prince Ryo took the bottle of Desert Peace Wine and poured himself some of the bubbly liquid. His sister in laws Cai and Yi Min who had been quietly eating next to him pushed their glasses towards him, where he served them and then Katara and Suki some of the wine. As he went to pour some for his bride to be Sokka stopped him and smirked. "She'll be drinking what we're drinking."

Toph lowered a brow across one eye and quirked her lip. "Who says you can decide for me?"

Sokka grinned, his blue eyes lighting up in his face, "Your sixteen, your of drinking age and you always said when that happened, you would drink me under the table." He leaned his elbow on the table and baited her. "You can't do that if your drinking a sissy drink now can you?"

Prince Ryo Xing frowned, "I don't find that to be relevant, your asking her to do something unladylike-"

Toph slammed her cup down as King Ryu was pouring the large bottle of liquor into the men's cups. "This has nothing to do with ladylike, your on!"

"I don't think that's entirely proper," Ryo frowned at his wife, when he brother began to bellow with laughter and filled Toph's cup.

"Now now dear brother, it will be most interesting!" He smirked as he took a swing of his mug and the sharp bitter liquid stung and attacked his throat. His body instantly was attacked by a hot and prickly feeling. The liquors secret ingredient. "This is a celebration for the both of you, after all." His hands purposely lingered across Toph's fingers as he handed her the glass. "Consider it my traditional gift to my brothers blushing bride."

Sokka frowned and Toph snorted. "I'm not blushing."

The Water Tribe warrior's frown slowly fell into a lazy smirk that he quickly hid behind his cup, but two people had seen it. Suki, and Yi Min.

Ryo didn't answer and only sipped at his sparkling desert peach bubbly.

It was only several minutes later that Toph and Sokka were singing On the Road to Be Sing Se while Aang drummed heavily on the table like the boy who played the drum during their secret dance party when they infiltrated the Fire Nation.

Ryo Xing finished drinking from the bottle of bubbly wine and smacked his forehead.

"This is an awesome celebration Hotman!" Aang ended with a sudden burst of air bending that sent him to the ceiling before he lazily drifted down on his handmade draft into Katara's lap. "When are we going to have kids?"

Katara was red in the face from embarrassment, knowing it was her fault for suggesting they drink. "Ii… I don't know."

Sokka suddenly pounded on the table with one fist, he was bent over the table kneeling with his finger outstretched at Ryo Xing. "Do you plan on having kids?" His voice was comically accusatory.

Before Ryo Xing could answer Ryu leaned back on his cushion, much like Toph had earlier. Manners forgotten. "I would hope my dear brother continues to carry the royal bloodline." He threw Sokka a brief smirk before leaning his elbow on one knee with a sleazy smirk at the new princess. "And with such a beautiful bride no less, I must say brother. I'm jealous you found her first."

Ryo frowned but didn't comment.

Sokka hiccupped and glared at the king. "He didn't find her first."

Aang suddenly leapt across Katara and into Sokka and Cai's lap, and looked up at the king with a drunken childish big eyed look. "I MET HER FIRST!" Everyone was silent and he hiccupped. "I see a flying gold boar. Are we in the forest again?"

Katara dropped her face into her hands and took deep breaths. She counted down from ten and reminded herself she couldn't be angry because she suggested it. Oh WHY did she ever suggest wine with her brother in the room! Aang began to snore and her face fell against the table.

Yi Min smiled daintily into her napkin and stood. "I will have the maids prepare rooms for you all. Come, I will help you carry him."

Suki stood and threw her napkin down too, not amused at the nights progression and did not spare a single glace at her drunken boyfriend. "I'll help too."

"Cai?" Yi Min called to her sister wife, as the girl suddenly tried to snuggle against the husband.

The short haired girl frowned and stood up, her eyes narrow and catlike as she glared and pouted. "I'll help as well."

Sokka frowned and took another swing of his liquor. "What's in this stuff? I can taste something almost sweet and bitter and I'm oddly thinking of Mushrooms…"

King Ryu sloshed his liquor around in his glass in a swirling motion, he smirked and gulped the remainder of his drink, and moved to sit in his wife's cushion, next to Toph and lazily swung an arm around her shoulders. Ryo and Sokka stiffened.

"Cactus Juice." He said it like a drawled whisper and it sent shivers down Toph's spine.

Goosebumps crawled along her skin and she leaned away, only to find herself in her husbands arms. She almost began to bend, feeling suddenly trapped.

Prince Ryo Xing frowned at his older brother before plastering a fake smile, to which his brother smirked in response. "I'm sure my bride would like to see her friends off to bed."

King Ryu took his other cushion and placed it on the floor behind him, falling back to lay down with his arms swung lazily behind his head. "And then off to your bed chambers, I presume?" He closed his eyes. "Pity. But alright, go, it is your wedding night afterall."

Sokka frowned, he could literally feel his face turning red from his anger, or was it his liquor… he wasn't sure. Cactus juice. No wonder everything seems to bright and shiny. The colors would swirl in front of him if he moved to quickly. Obviously not enough to hallucinate, but it was an incredible experience. His anger dissipated. "Where's momo?"

Toph chuckled, "With Aang. This isn't Sokka's first time on the juice." The awkwardness of the moment before temporarily forgotten.

Ryo Xing frowned. "Is that so? You have to be careful with Cacti, some are poisonous and you could end up hallucinating for an entire day."

Toph smirked as she stood. "Yep, that'd be the one." She toppled suddenly and Meilin caught her. Her handmaiden, her friend, suddenly behind her. "Lady Toph, Master Katara wishes to see you."

Toph frowned confused. "Why are you water bending?" Her words were suddenly beginning to slur. Sokka laughed and she cursed.

He smirked at her from his slumped position still on the ground. "Beat you."

Toph stood straighter but swooned and looked green. "That's not fair, I've been poisoned!"

"You have not." King Ryu commented dryly.

She scuffed as Meilin helped her towards the door. "I've been swindled into drinking Cactus Juice. Gimmie real liquor I'll show you!"

Sokka grinned dreamily as he watched her walk away and fell to the floor with his face plastered against the ground. "I'll drink to that!"

Ryo Xing frowned one last time at the peaceful look on his brothers face before turning and leaving. Missing King Ryu open one of his eyes and smirk after him mockingly.

Sokka did not miss a thing, and he soon found his legs again and walked towards the corridor he had seen Toph and Meilin go.

Sokka snuck behind a stature when he saw Meilin exit a room to the right, and found Toph inside, her hair free from restraint and a loose fitting silk robe around her, loosely tied by a thin sash.

"Still following me, are you?" Toph drawled out with a smirk. Her image was ruined when she let out a hiccup. Sokka smirked, already sobering.

He came up behind her on the stool and looked at her face reflected in the large mirror in front of her. His hand gripped her loose hair gently, and fingered the thick silken texture in his hands, bringing it to his lips. He leaned lower and looked at her sightless eyes that were aimed at the mirror. He studied her figure. He could tell from the thin material of silk covering her she had nothing on underneath. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Your beautiful Toph…" He leaned down and placed his hand underneath her chin, his fingers on her cheek gently.

She easily turned with his hand to bring her face next to his. "Going to blame the liquor? If so… I win." She whispered out raspy, her breath hot against his lips as she spoke. He could smell the spicy scent of the brew and he leaned down more, wanting to taste it too.

A cough came from the doorway and Sokka jumped away from her, Toph leaned back with a smirk. She had felt when Meilin had come in.

Meilin was blushing slightly at the sight before her, but her eyes held a certain warning to her Water Tribe kin. She obviously did not approve. Her voice was sharp and curt, her blush gone. "Lady Toph." It was spoken less friendly and more assertive, like a mother scolding her child. Toph frowned. "Your bath is ready to prepare you for Prince Ryo Xing's Chamber."

Sokka scowled when Meilin turned and left. When she was gone he put his hands on Toph's shoulder, and squeezed. "Are you really going to do this?"

Toph frowned and brushed his hands off her shoulders, standing and holding the robe closed tighter. "It's my wedding night. I will do whatever I have to… too please my husband."

Sokka pulled her to him and held her tightly, "Do you intend to please him, like you did me?" He kissed her neck roughly, his tongue darting out across her soft skin.

In her current state of drunkenness and her drugged and dreamy state from the hallucinogen of the cacti, she didn't make a move to leave his arms, and instead was instantly brought back to that night, and all the sensations she felt then, his tongue on her neck feeling like it was tenfold better with the effects of the laced liquor.

He bent his head and kissed her, only this time it was gentle and soft, as he darted his tongue briefly across her lips. When he pulled away she was breathless, and he took the edge of her silk robe and dropped one side from her shoulder, nipping and biting everywhere he could. His hand slipped through the opening, and he cupped her breast. "Do you intend to let him touch you? Like this?"

Her body suddenly felt cold, as if Katara had frozen her in ice. She knew she was glaring, but in her hazy state she only realized she had slapped him when she felt the signature sting on her hand.

Sokka cupped his face and frowned. He knew he blew it, that he had crossed a line with those words. As if touching her on her wedding night like this… like then, wasn't bad enough…

She didn't spare another look at him as she turned and left, where she knew Meilin was waiting outside the door. She knew Meilin had heard everything.

Meilin didn't speak, and Toph was at least grateful for that. Toph knew she should know better… since Meilin's sister had been executed for infidelity in her own marriage. As bitter as she was, lately she just didn't care about anything.

Sokka left, slamming the wooden door on his way, and walking without a glance behind him, in the opposite direction. When he found his room, he crawled into the bed where Suki was laying. He frowned as he lay on his back restless. He laid there for an hour, images of that man. Of _Prince Ryo_ removing Toph's robe, kissing her, touching her and pinning her down…

He scowled and rolled over, his eyes falling on Suki's sleeping form. He scooted to her and kissed her bare shoulder and neck, going to roll her over to face him in hopes she'd wake up so he could vent out his frustrations.

"Not tonight Sokka, I'm too tired tonight. Just go to bed." Her voice was heavy and cracked. He would have thought she was crying had she not been asleep a moment ago. He frowned and rolled over, but slung an arm across her waist and pulled her close. With the help of the liquor he quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

While it had been unaware to him, Suki HAD been awake the entire time, and she _had _been crying. And the tears only continued to flow as he snored against her back.

She laid there awake for too long, before she rolled over and kissed him through her tears. Sleepily, and oblivious to her pain, he awoke in a lust filled state and kiss her back in the dark, as she climbed on top of him…

. … .. … .. … .

Toph sat by the window in her husbands bed chambers. She had felt the flimsy lace that hung from the ceiling and encircled the bed when she had tried to lay down. She was hoping to avoid meeting him, and had planned to sleep when she had felt Sokka enter his room with Suki. When he had climbed into the bed, she sat by the window and stewed in her anger.

When her husband entered the room, her anger vanished and she felt like a twelve year old dangling from an airship again.

He silently, and slowly made his way to her, and her pulse quickened with every step he took, every vibration, every detail and contour of his body. She could feel his outline, like a tall and strong black sculpture in her black world. His heart was steady, and her heart raced. His hand touched her cheek and he leaned in close to her and she forgot how to breath, but she turned away from him and she could tell by the muscles on her face that he was frowning.

He let go of her chin. "I know this is an arranged marriage… I am not expected to bear any heirs as I'm not the King… we do not have to do anything you don't want too…"

Toph frowned, remembering his brother. Prince Ryo Xing wasn't like him, he wasn't suave, or smooth and he wasn't the King. But she could tell he was kind… and he was her husband.

She stood with only a second thought to Sokka, and how he had kissed her, touched her and ran back to Suki's bed. A seductive smile crawled on her face, but her cheeks gave her embarrassment away.

She stood in front of where he had sat on the bed and was removing his turban. She could feel long curly hair fall around his shoulders. She didn't know what the color looked like, but she fisted the hair like Sokka had done to her early, and she brought it to her lips, with one of her hands on his shoulder as she knelt in front of him. It wasn't smooth like Sokka's, but course and thick. He smelt musky, he smelt like earth that had been burning under a hot sun. She idly thought of how Sokka smelt of a cold air on a winter's cliff by the shore. She attentively brought her hands to his face an examined his features, he was as still as a real statue under her touch. Just like Sokka had been when she had touched his face four years ago, and again three nights ago.

When her finger tips brushed his lips, she was taken by surprise when he suddenly kissed her, his lips forcing hers open and tasting her. He tasted sweet, not like the spicy liquor but a tangy sweet taste of desert peace. She pulled away and stood, shocked.

"I'm sorry…" Ryo started, and ran his hand over his curly black hair, it was in disarray around his shoulders and forehead after being held in his ceremonial turban for so long.

Toph didn't say anything at first, but while standing silently, she untied the sash around her waist, and slowly pulled the robe from her shoulders when she suddenly felt the bed rock in Sokka's room. All thoughts aside from anger, frustration and revenge left her. A bitter taste entered her mouth, but she quickly brought her lips back to her husbands and tried to drown the memory of spice with a the tangy sweet taste of her husbands mouth.

He could only stare at her naked body as the robe fell to pool around her, before she attacked him with her lips. She wore only one article of clothing now. The golden belt of Shangri-la against pale naked curves. As she kissed him, he gently pushed her down on the bed and removed his over shirt, his bare chest rubbing against hers as he kissed her. He pulled his own belt off and touched the key to the locked belt around her maidenhood.

It unlocked with an audible click and he kissed her again, as they consummated their marriage.

The next morning they were saying goodbye to each other, Suki clinging to Sokka's arm, and surprisingly, Prince Ryo Xing, with his arm dropped possessively around Toph's waist.

Sokka's eyes were an icy blue, his features dark as he noticed the belt absent. The Prince's hand on her hip possessively as if showing off. He didn't say good bye to Toph as he climbed Appa's back to his seat on the saddle.

Katara kissed Toph's cheek much to the shorter woman's displeasure, and gave a promise to come back as soon as she could.

Suki eyed the younger girl as if they were almost kindred spirits, in their love for Sokka. She too was angry, and Suki knew that Toph must have felt something last night, and Suki was filled with a feeling of power. Now the girl knew what it was like to have the one you like, touch someone else in that special way. Suki shoved off the sudden realization that Toph had first been the one to know what that felt like… when Suki had returned from the Boiling Rock. She had always known about Toph's crush… but she didn't care. Suki thought it wouldn't matter. She had been twelve, and she was sixteen at the time. Sokka had been fifteen. They had both already hit puberty. Toph may have been his best friend, but she had been a kid and Suki was a woman, it was easy to see whom Sokka would have been with.

She hugged Toph goodbye and the girl didn't respond well, with a minor short pat on the back. She knew that now Toph was a woman, and she could see why Sokka saw that. The girl was beautiful, but so was she. Toph's looks didn't worry her, because Suki knew how attractive she was too, with her lightly tanned skin and short pale reddish brunette hair and smoky blue-gray eyes. She was tall but she was also slim and curvy… but she knew that while they had connected because they were of similar age during the war when they had met, and had an instant attraction, Toph had something she never would with Sokka. A deeper connection. A friendship. A bond that she couldn't get with him that the younger girl could, and that… was the real reason she worried.

The real reason she was jealous. Because she knew that Toph could take Sokka from her easily, if all she did was give him the say so. She climbed on Appa, and hugged Sokka's arm, even while he glared up at the sky angrily. Bitter.

Aang and Katara shared brief confused looked at the sudden animosity between Toph and Sokka again but knew better then to comment. They left for the Fire Nation with a glance back at Toph, who suddenly left her husbands arms and walked away.

When Sokka had glanced back and saw this, he noticed the King smirking, before following after the blind earth bender. Worry prickled at him, he didn't like the Prince because he had Toph… but if the King did something, Sokka was sure he would lose it… because he couldn't get the look of lust the kings face held last night out of his memory. He frowned.

. … .. … .. … .

It didn't take them long to get to the Fire Nation, and they had been there for two days when they were brought to the meeting chambers of the Fire Lord, where Fire Lord Zuko sat with Mai and Iroh at a Paisho table he had installed in the large room, while Azua and Ty lee sat looking bored.

Sokka scuffed when he saw Azula and frowned, pissed. The Fire Princess had been making fun of his for being so sensitive these passed two days.

Seeing his irritated look she spared another smirk. Looking droll and bored, she only looked at him once before filing her nails again. "Still that time of the month I see."

"Shut up Azula."

She frowned. "I don't care that you insist on not addressing my brother as FIRE LORD Zuko, but I am still a princess and demand to be addressed as such, peasant."

Katara frowned and sat down with Aang next to Zuko. "We're not peasants Azula." She sighed.

Azula blew her a kiss and laughed. "Sorry _princess of the southern tribe. _Excuse me for forgetting your royal status, it slips my mind when I think of the poor and lowly southern tribe of the Water Nation."

Aang frowned in warning. "Careful Azula."

Azula stood and walked to Aang, sitting next to him and swirling her sharp nails against his shirt in a seductive motion. "I've miss you Avatar, can we spare today… I do miss our fights, you keep me feeling _alive._" She smirked across his chest at Katara and she suddenly grabbed his arm and cradled it between her breasts making the sixteen year old avatar both flushed and afraid.

Suki thought she had literally seen claws come out of Katara's fingers as she hissed and pulled Aang towards her.

Aang was weeping as the girls played tug of war with him and Iroh sighed. Zuko dropped his Paisho piece and placed his head into his hands. "Azula let go of Katara's husband."

Azula pouted and stood and walked back to her seat by Ty Lee. "But Zuzu it's not fair! You know I need to spare with the avatar to keep my bending balanced. It's been so long! He's been gone for a while month!"

Katara looked at her almost triumphantly but was scowling at how pleading the princess managed to be, and glared when she winked at her. After Azula had been released from prison, she spared with her brother and Aang often, to let off steam. With Ursa around, Azula was much more balanced and behaved but she almost needed these sparring sessions like a drug needed by an addict to stay sane. It pissed her off because Azula knew that Katara was jealous and often acted out to deliberately get under her skin. "Maybe Aang should just remove your bending and take your temptations away."

Azula smirked and licked her lips. "Would it really take ALL my temptations away, I wonder?"

Aang blushed, gulping audibly before Sokka slammed his tea down onto the table, making Iroh's water. "Easy with the tea set, it was specially made to honor our delicious beverage."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sokka snorted and angrily waked out the door to the pond in the back. They saw through the window how he was soon attacked by the turtle ducks for throwing a stone across the water.

Zuko smirked. _Haha _he couldn't help but thinking. "So how was your trip, where did you go? It better have been important for you to delay our work on our plans for Republic City."

Katara nodded. "We were in Be Sing Se when we got an invitation to Toph wedding."

Ty Lee jumped and almost seemed to fly across the table and land by Katara's face. "Tophy got MARRIED? But she's too young, she's only twelve."

Zuko frowned. "She's sixteen now, her birthday passed a few months ago."

Mai smiled, even she found it cute how he thought of the young bender as a sister. "I bet she grew up to be quite the woman."

Suki frowned and stood, soon leaving the room after Mai's statement.

"Is that what's been bothering the water peasant ?" Azula pursed her lips. "I always thought the little cave troll and the water boy made a good couple, what with their oh so witty banter and nicknames it was a match made in he-" Azula was interrupted by Zuko's thrown coming to life with fire behind them. She obviously struck a nerve.

"Enough Azula."

Azula pouted mockingly. "I'm so sorry dear brother, when we speak of dear _Tophy _I can't help but let my jealousy overwhelm me as she's taken my little sister role in my dear brothers heart." She pretended to be knocked down by an arrow to the chest and Ty Lee giggled and mimicked her.

Iroh frowned. "She is like a daughter to me, if you had gotten to spend time with her I am sure you would find a friend in her."

Azula pursed her lips but soon smirked. "No thanks, I have all the _friends _I need." She paused for dramatic effect. "Too many for my own liking in fact." She winked at Katara again, who made a move to bend a water whip at her is it weren't for Aang quick hand on her water sack.

"She did have a crush on the guy, but who knew Sokka had felt the same." Mai started out in a low drawl. She scuffed, "Just like a guy to start liking a girl as soon as she gets over him."

Aang frowned. "I don't think that's it, Toph didn't invited us, her parents did. It was an arranged marriage."

Iroh smiled relieved. "Oh thank goodness, it broke my heart having not been invited to her wedding, now that I know that I feel much better. I see why she never wrote it in her letters." Zuko, Mai and Tylee shared similar expressions of relief, for her short year in the Fire Nation after the war, they had all gotten close in their own ways.

Azula frowned. "I don't get how you all write letters to a blind girl, how on earth does she read them and how can she even write you back?"

Katara smiled into her tea. "She met a girl who became her friend and volunteered to be her handmaiden even though she's water tribe nobility."

Azula smirked, "I assume by noble you mean Northern Water Tribe."

"It doesn't matter!" Katara scuffed standing with her fists clenched at the infuriating fire princess.

Zuko threw a ball of fire between them to separate them. "It must upset Sokka because of Princess Yue."

Suki was sitting underneath the window watching Sokka play with the turtle ducks while she listened in on their conversation. Suki remembered when she first tried to kiss Sokka under the full moon annd how he had apologized and said he couldn't do it, briefly mentioning how he had lost someone. No one would tell her the story, not even Katara or Aang. Her chin dropped to her chest, she knew he still loved Yue. She could compete with a woman who wasn't physically here any more, but she never expected to compete against Toph.

Iroh smiled "So who is it? The man that managed to convince the Beifong's to give up their only daughters hand in marriage."

"Prince Ryo Xing of Shangri-la"

Iroh frowned, unnoticed into his tea.

Azula smirked and drank her wine. "Avatar, what do you know about Shangri-la"

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his bald head in an innocent contemplative gesture. "Not much, even one hundred and hour years ago I had never visited the place. The lifestyle was so different from the air nomads, in every way. All I was ever told about it was that the elders would say said it was worse then Be Sing Se for their outrageous lifestyle and beliefs and they would leave it at that as the reason we never visited there on our migrations through the other nations to visit our temples."

Zuko frowned and raised a curious eyebrow at his sister. "So you know about Shangri-la?"

Her black hair was still parted to the sides of her face, but the rest of her hair was down and flowing, she twirled a strand of her black hair and smirked, "Surely you don't think that the Dai Li were my only earthen allies?"

Aang was weary. "Do I want to know this?"

"Do you want to know half of the things you have to as the Avatar?" Azula scuffed and crossed her legs in her laying position.

"Well put."

Azula admitted that she had known the avatar had gone into the desert, she knew about the Library from Zhao and figured that was what they were up to. She had paid off the sand benders in Shangri-la before she headed to Be Sing Se with the intention to enter the city with the Drill. She told them that Shrangri-la was the dirtiest city of the dirt kingdom, which got her annoyed scowls from her _friends_. Shangri-la had not fought back against the Fire Nation because they knew they would lose and instead often helped them. The kingdom talked about how much they benefited from it.

As she finished her explanation she sipped her wine again. "They would have lost had they fought back and been a lot worse. It really WAS good business." She airily mentioned in an uncaring and unaffected way.

Aang was outraged and glaring at the memory of being separated from his bison but Katara put a calming hand on his arm and he stopped and smiled. It didn't matter now, because that was the past. "Not all sand benders are bad. So Shangri-la can't be all bad."

Azula laughed. "Ying and yang, good and bad, that's nothing new." She briefly frowned as she thought. "Then again, the Fire Nation was viewed as being _mainly _bad, because our **previous **Fire Lord was bad." She smirked at Zuko cattily as she mentioned their father. "The King of Shangri-la isn't very different."

Aang dreaded the answer, he didn't have a problem with the Prince but the king had indeed seemed cocky. He had to know, for Toph, for the world's balance, so he asked. "Why?"

"Oh you know, our father inadvertently killed out grandfather and took the thrown." She popped a reddish purple apple-grape into her mouth. "Whereas, the King of Shangri-la truly is a cold little brat. He killed his father King Xiao Lang when he was fifteen, when he had heard of the Avatar's return. He was almost more calculating then me."

She closed her eyes dreamily, and she even heard Mai and Ty Lee share small wistful sighs. "Oh, he was quite the charmer too. Extremely smooth and very calculating." She smirked at Zuko's annoyed look at Mai. "He was smart enough to not anger the Fire Nation and supply us with our demands, but he waited for the perfect opportune moment to strike when the comet approached, having spies in many places he calculated the Avatar's change of winning, and waited to make his movie. He managed to evict the entire fire nation populous from his city rumor has it, when he had heard of the Avatar's defeat of our dear daddy."

She smirked. "If your Toph is the greatest Earth Bender alive, then King Ryu Xang is the greatest Sand Bender of all time, and while Toph can bend metal all to her liking, we all know that sand is her one weakness with her element."

Katara frowned, "Why is Ryu the king and not Ryo?" she inquired. She had been curious to know since Ryo was twenty-five and Ryu was nineteen. Did Ryo go along with Ryo's plan?

Azula smiled creepily at Zuko, and blew him a kiss. "Their sibling relationship I hear is a lot like ours. Younger prodigy, older son dedicated to his fathers wishes but from what I hear, he has looked after Ryu when he was born because their mother was killed by their father for having an affair."

Ty Lee gasped and Katara instantly frowned. Her sixth sense kicking in, she turned to the window and saw Sokka and Suki talking by the ponjd quietly. She let out a relieved breath. _I'm just imagining things. There's no WAY…_ Meilin's words about her own sisters execution stung at her senses and tears prickled her eyes.

Zuko absentmindedly played with his tea cup, leaning his head on his hand and muttered dryly to himself about a lack of a sibling relationship.

Azula smirked, she heard him loud and clear. "Tch, I'm hurt Zuzu and here I thought we had been getting along splendidly!"

Zuko frowned. "Only because your not still trying to kill me."

Mai frowned. "As crazy as she was, she was never going to kill you."

Azula mimicked her frown and closed her eyes cockily and leaned back. "And why, dear friend, do you believe that."

Mai smirked, "because you love him." As an afterthought of sipping her own tea Iroh refilled for her, she added dryly, "And you'd have too much fun playing with him."

"You do know me!" Azula smirked, chuckling at Zuko's crest fallen face. "He'd have been my favorite toy."

"Now he's mine." Mai smirked as she tugged on Zuko's neck bringing him into a kiss.

Azula gagged, "That is really rather unnecessary."

Zuko smirked. "Don't you want to be an Aunty?"

Azula paused after she had opened her mouth to utter her displeasure with their line of conversation before she paused and thought about it. "No, I'd love to have minions again."

Zuko's smirk fell.

Katara had been quietly processing what Azula had said before she frowned. "Should we need to keep an eye on Shangri-la?"

Azula was silent as she sipped her tea and spared a glace at her uncle, who was the only one not sipping his tea. "Don't ask me."

Iroh frowned into his cup. "I have met the King. A troubled child, that one. Prince Ryo Xing too… they were born into power, greed and negativity from their kingdoms allegiance to the Fire Nation during the wars." His old golden eyes were concerned, and he set his tea down for the first time in a very long time with a bitter taste in his mouth. He would not drink it this time.

This time it would go to waste as his mind worried for the strong blind girl that he would have been proud to call a daughter. If it weren't for her being surrounded by an element she troubled with, he knew he wouldn't have need to waste his time worrying. "I think it best if we spend more time amongst the kingdom, and let the Avatar's presence be known. When I had met Prince Ryu Xang, the younger brother, he was already a powerful sand bender, and his kingdom is surrounded by miles upon miles of his master element."

Aang frowned. "I can't though, as the Avatar, it's best we continue with our plans for Republic City. The world needs this."

Zuko nodded, "Avatar Aang is right…"

Katara looked out the window at Sokka and Suki sitting by the pond and feeding the turtle ducks. She had nothing to worry about, she was sure. "We can send them! They can be ambassadors to Shangri-la." She looked at everyone with bright ambition in her watery blue eyes. "All we need is to place the presence of the Avatar in Shangri-la, so why not send Ambassadors of the Avatar in the Kingdom."

Plus she knew with Suki and Sokka there, she'd feel better because she trusted them. Toph was an incredible bender, but she too had her close calls, and she was too important to Katara for her to let anything happen to her. She nudged Aang to encourage his agreement.

Aang had instantly liked the idea, regardless of her pushes. "We could say it's to help reestablish Shangri-la as part of the Earth Kingdom."

"On the chance of their declining, we could first show them how profitable the idea is." Zuko nodded, thinking heavily on the subject.

"I don't believe in bribery.." Aang started.

Ty Lee who had been sitting quietly next to Azula and leaning on Mai's back, giggled. "No silly, he means by making the thought of foreigners in his kingdom look more appealing, making it attractive so he'll agree."

She thought back to her brief memory of the newly crowned King when Ozai had sent Azula to meet him, and make sure he like his father before him, knew their place. "He is smart like Azula, and he sees what others don't and plans ahead, also like Azula!" She frowned as she thought and tapped her chin. "But his weakness is greed and pride. He thinks he's too great, and he will do anything to obtain whatever he wants, his plans are easily seen with his weakness of all his desires." She blushed.

Mai smiled at her bubbly friend but frowned in an after thought. "Ty Lee should go too, as an ambassador of the union between the Fire Nation and the Avatar."

Ty Lee flipped and kissed her friend on the cheek. "That's a great idea!"

Aang gulped audibly as they all heard shouting from outside, watching as Suki and Sokka walked in separate directions away from each other angrily. "So… whose gonna tell them?"

"OH oh, me me! I will!" Azula cheered in a mockingly gleeful voice. A smirk graced her lips, "I still enjoy being the bearer of bad news."

**End Chapter**

I'm wondering if I should send Azula as well, but I dunno. What do you think? This chaoter was THE LONGEST chapter I have ever written and I WAS going to separate them into two chapters but I figured I made you wait so long, I'd give you all a little something extra c:

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it, a special thanks goes to JN17 for her inspiration. Without the help I'm sure it would have taken much longer for an update c:

I do so love reviews? Give me many! Or I will sick AZULA on you c;


End file.
